Talk:The Whispering Hillock/@comment-43779301-20190909222831
TLDR:release the sprit it's what Gerelt would do, it's the good thing to do, and there is another way to deal with an evil spirit on the loose after the fact. -spoilers obviously - I released the spirit, so it can save the children. for Geralt i think this is the only option, he is an orphan himself cares for orphans and children deeply which is shown in the books by a conversation if i remember right and in the games when you have the option to refuse payment when doing quests that involve children. one quest is the boy whose father was killed by the shrieker and another the child who was sick and needed well water. these are one of the few times we can actually refuse payment, usually its not even an option given to you. to top it off Ciri is an orphan of sorts and we all know how Geralt feels about her so i think the only option here is for Geralt to release the spirit and save the children. As far as Anna and the Barons fate i really don't give a rats ass. Anna (however tragic her story) willingly sold her life to the crone's and the baron committing suicide really isn't Geralt problem at least until Tamara hires him to get rid of his fat, annoying ghost. but that doesn't mean we can't deal with the spirit that's now on the loose. assuming we got a good ending, (i like the witcher ending best for the main game but a case could be made for the empress ending too,) at the end of the game we now have access to a Ciri that can travel through space and time and has defeated the wild hunt and stopped the white frost. but that's not all! if you beat hearts of stone you have access to the best gear in the world from the Ofieri smith and beat master mirror who was some kind of minor god or something. if you complete blood and wine Geralt is basically one of the most powerful witchers to have ever lived, having undergone even more mutations and defeated an immortal vampire from another world/dimension. combine that with the fact that Geralt was already a pretty special because of his extra mutations (that gave him the white hair) and that he's -spoiler for the books- son of a sorceress and Geralt has the potential to become a mage or source himself, (at least according to Vilgefortz of Roggeveen). Garelt and Ciri together can tackle pretty much any challenge put in front of them on any world or plane of existence aside from maybe the goddess Freya herself. Ciri and Garelt end up spending at least some time on the path together as is hinted in the epilogue and I think one of the things Garelt would do while on the path with Ciri is go back to crookback bog to claim ciri's/Vesemir's medallion from the surviving crone. while they are there they might as well also check on what happened to the black demon horse. if the horse traveled to another realm and set up shop as a god who collect ears of corn from pesents in return for minor blessings they might leave it be. if its turned evil or is causing mischief then they could imprison or kill it, it's a fucking magic horse how hard can that be. Ciri beat the white frost which is literally the biggest magic threat since the conjunction of the spheres. the best a magic horse can do against Ciri is ruffle her loins. so that's my choice, free the spirit, save the kids. when Garelt and Ciri have some time to kill on the path they head back to get Vesemir's medallion, kill the last crone, and see where the fuck that horse ended up.